


Not Quite Purgatory Pie

by donutsweeper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might not have been purgatory, but it was close. At least they had pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Purgatory Pie

Carefully removing yet another cat from his lap, Sam plastered a smile on his face as Mrs. Matthews continued to blather on and on about how sweet the kids who had gone missing over the years were and what she remembered about them. Both he and Dean kept trying to steer her towards talking about more useful information, like where the kids were when they went missing or what they were doing, but they hadn't been having having much luck. Despite her meanderings Sam was dutifully taking notes anyway, since there was always the chance that some of it might wind up being useful, even if it was highly unlikely and exceedingly boring.

She paused just as Dean managed to dislodge the two cats that had taken up residence on his lap and Sam had to cover a snicker as Dean took the opportunity to leap to his feet. "Thank you, Mrs. Matthews," Dean said quickly, "I think we have all we need for the moment."

"Yes, thank you for your help." Sam snapped shut his notebook and stood as well. "But we shouldn't take up any more of your time. If we have any further questions we'll-"

"Are you boys sure you have to leave so soon?" Mrs. Matthews interrupted, grabbing Sam's sleeve. "I have an apple pie cooling in the kitchen. I took it out of the oven right before you arrived. I don't suppose there's any way I can convince you two to take the time to have a slice or two before you go? I know being FBI agents keeps you awfully busy, but certainly you have time for pie, right?"

Pie?

Dean looked at Sam.

Sam looked at Dean.

Dean raised an eyebrow.

Sam frowned.

Dean bit his lip and cocked his head.

Sam sighed, capitulating. "Pie would be lovely, thank you, Mrs. Matthews," he found himself saying. Dean was going to owe him for this, he thought, brushing cat hair off his pants. Dean was going to owe him big time.


End file.
